Talk:Charr
Oh Doodoos!! They just added like a dozen new Charr types!! Level 24 Lords!! :( --Karlos 22:22, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) :Heh, well, we hadn't even really started to catalogue the Charr yet, so what? :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 23:42, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) Does anyone know if Charr are weak to fire damage or other ele damage? Humanoid Effigies Does anyone know where the winged humanoid effigies are? -- Gordon Ecker 01:26, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :64px :Found one. It's just inside the southern entrance of The Breach. -- Gordon Ecker 18:46, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::Mursaat? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 69.141.233.219 ( ) }. :::Or a Spark of the Titans, or the Lich. -- Gordon Ecker 22:22, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Recently I've seen more mursaat,margonite,lich.spark or whatever effigies than titan ones. Tarak Jiros what are they? I think they've got some aspects of goats (the four horns) and hyenas (the spots, the 'catlike' paws). -- Gordon Ecker 18:46, 7 August 2006 (CDT) It are fantasy Lions why can walk straight up and can talk and can fight and can cast spells. A bit sword and scorcery. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 11:13, 21 January 2007 (CST) I'd go with them being more Leonine, seeing as how they refer to us as both "meat" and "mouse" in EOTN. 139.147.159.223 16:47, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Balthazar I'm surprised the idea that they might worship Balthazar, the God of War and Fire, is not mentioned. Until I read about them here I always assumed they worshipped him. Maybe the Titans are his minions or something? :(SPOILER) :That would be impossible, since Titans are actually FORGED in the Foundry Of Failed Creations by using the following ingredients: Souls, a temperature of 3000 degrees Celcius, Energy and some water. And if I recall correctly the Foundry is located in the Domain of Anguish, which isn't Balthazar's area. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yikey ( ) }. :You forgot that parsley is used in titan creation. Otherwise I agree amd if all charr worshiped Balthazar how could they use all the core proffessions.Tarak Jiros ::Yeah, I assumed the Charr worshipped Balthazar until I noticed the similarity between Titans and Charr effigies. Since the Titans are basically super-Shiro'ken created by Abaddon (and possibly Dhuum), the Balthazar connection can be ruled out. On the other hand, I wouldn't be surprised if the Charr worshipped Balthazar before the Titans conned them, and Balthazar seems like the most likely patron god for the modern Charr rebels, and the future Charr of Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 18:27, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Charr's worship of Titans Their gods are the titans - it is confirmed in a minor sidequest in Nightfall called "A Flickering Flame", given by a Charr. Planeforger 00:34, 8 November 2006 (CST) I can confirm Planeforger's statement. I have edited the main Charr article to reflect that they worship Titans. If anyone wants proof, a screenshot of the quest text can be found at http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b146/Lancelot1/gw046.jpg. And Titans are not Balthazar's minions. They only listen to he who wields the Scepter of Orr. Finrod 19:40, 8 November 2006 (CST) :Titans are Abadon's minions, so the Charr are minions of minions that have been abandoned by the minions... stinks for them. Charr are still awesome :D <>Spark 10:28, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Charr civil war in GW:EN? Sounds like the Halo plot... Yep, I love the Charr, almost as much as I love the Tengu. :D :It's great that you can play as Charr now, but I was so disappointed that I couldn't make a tengu char in factions when it came out :( Different Languages Is it only me who finds their name translated into Polish (and, probably, any other language) funny? Of course, the meaning is undeniably the same. Still, the idea of calling them this way seems ridiculous to me - Lavvaran 07:19, 10 December 2006 (CST) Yeah, in German Pyre is named "Brandor Grimmflamme" or something like that. Sounds really weird^^ Updated image Can we get an updated image of the charr after the 05 April update--Elbereth 19:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) <3 Charr http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1jJEKieaww&mode=related&search= lol :Can't believe this still has so few views lol. Oh, and I did not post that link originally 69.235.202.133 03:26, 28 February 2008 (UTC) thats awesome ;-) --98.135.54.104 18:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Rumoured elemental vulnerabilities I did some quick testing outside of Piken Square. This rules out any universal Charr vulnerabilities or resistance to a specific element, however it is possible that specific Charr types may have resistances or vulnerabilities. -- Gordon Ecker 22:45, 30 June 2007 (CDT) I may be wrong, but i've noticed charr take double damage from holy spells. Tested in pre-searing with my monk. Can anyone verify this? :Some of the smiting skills deal double damage against enemies who are attacking. It'd be best if you can specify which skills specifically was producing your observation, to help us test. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:04, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also, the Charr warriors in Pre-Searing use Frenzy, which is why they sometimes take double damage. ;) Bouvrie 19:15, 8 July 2008 (UTC) The Charr farm Sskai wants his sword back yeah i noticed that too. --S474N1C 20:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Isn't it just a Wicked Blade? Am I missing something here? The Hobo 15:14, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::How many charr have you seen in cantha to get wicked blades then? Lord of all tyria 15:17, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::I don't think they farmed Sskai for it. The Hobo 15:22, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ::::What makes you think that? --Gimmethegepgun 15:28, 18 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Charr > Naga. They got more number. Snow Phoenix 23:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) EOTN Collectables Most of the high level EOTN Charr articles indicate that they drop Charr Carvings, but I have only ever seen them drop Superb Charr Carvings. Can anyone confirm? BigAstro 20:25, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Emote While doing Blood Washes Blood I saw a tiger emote right in the middle of a group of charr. I didn't think to take a screenshot, so no proof, sorry. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pushbiscuit ( ) }. :Yeah, they're using Gloat. -- Gordon Ecker 19:02, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::LOL Species What exactly are they based from? Obviously Cat is part, but they look almost bearish in my opinion....any guesses?-- (talk) 00:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :: I swear, they are dogs. -- Merry Wintereenmas! 00:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Four ears the charr have Four Ears! :Screenie? RT | Talk 20:59, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Horns aren't ears. 21:20, 31 December 2007 (UTC) look at the 2007 happy holidays back ground, rite under the horns r 2 sets of ears, clearest picure, but for ingame pics the eziest 2 see is teh ones standing up :He's right, look at any of the Charr caster pics, they have 4 horns and 4 ears [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Sexy Those Charr are pretty hawt. 222.153.224.193 03:41, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Oh noes! TEH FURRAYS R ATTAKIN!!!!!!!!11ONE2@1!-- (Talk) ( ) 04:53, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::This topic deserves to be brought back to the wiki's attention. Mr IP 03:13, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yiff in he'll! Furf--s! 69.235.202.133 03:29, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::childhood agrresion? ... and their not hawt but its not nice to be that mean to someone :/ could turn them suicidal, i would know..Lost-Blue 03:41, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Eat human Some of their dialogs insinuate that they eat human. Discuss. --208.120.169.109 17:00, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : eye wood digust butt u'z has bat spillings Lost-Blue 17:02, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :: If you listened to any goddamn biology lesson you would know that everything with sharp teeth has the probability to eat a human. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY'RE WEARING ARMOUR. [[User:Yikey|'Lots of love]] [[User talk:Yikey|'''-Yikey']] 17:22, 1 March 2008 (UTC) : Well they're based on the big cats, and big cats are top of the food chain predators. Extending that logic and considering their superiority-over-humans attitude, the Charr would consider humans to be below them in the food chain as well. Hard to say whether the use of terms "mouse" and "prey" are literal or just metaphoric though. Infinity 21:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Charr Region in EotN I'm pretty sure they're found in the Charr Homelands, but it says the Far Shiverpeaks in the article. Can someone change this? 10:38, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :You are valuable so be bold :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk''']] (T/ 10:56, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, changed. :) 10:47, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::They appear in both regions, in Far Shiverpeaks only during quest Charr Invaders and during Blood Washes Blood. J Striker 11:42, 10 July 2008 (UTC)